mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Count Orlok
Count Orlok was a vampire born in Transylvania, Romania, but is a creation of the Never Never Land. Orlok is one of the most satanic monsters of Hell - rivalling even his own creator Quan Chi, Noob, Clurkicus and Smoke. In this regard, he is also notable for being more faithful in many ways to the traditional representation of vampires in folklore, being a sexy-ass demonic creature rather than an attractive gentleman. Info Count Orlok is a vampire from Transylvania, and is known as "The Dark Lord", who feasts upon the blood of living humans. He is believed to have been created by Quan Chi, the lieutenant sorcerer of Shinnok. Orlok dwells alone in a vast mould castle hidden among the rugged peaks in a lost corner of the Carpathian Mountains. The castle is swathed in shadows, and is badly neglected with a highly sinister feel to it. He is in league with the housing agent Jacob Knox, and wants to purchase a house in Nuremberg. Local peasants live in terror of Orlok and never venture out after dark. Thomas Hutter scorns their fears as mere superstition, and ventures to the decrepit castle; however, the coach-driver will not take him over the bridge leading to it. A black-swathed figure in a black coach (actually is Orlok) drives him the rest of the way. He is greeted by Orlok, who claims that as it is past midnight all of his servants have gone to bed, and the two dine together and discuss Orlok's purchasing of a house in Nuremberg, Germany. Hutter accidentally cuts his thumb when slicing bread and Orlok is barely able to control himself from drinking from Hutter's wound. After Hutter collapses in a chair, Orlok feeds off of him: Hutter discovers two bites on his neck the next day but attributes them to mosquitoes, unaware at this point that his host is actually a vampire. Hutter only realises the horrific truth later in his chambers after further reading from "The Book of Vampires", and he discovers that he is trapped in the castle with the Nosferatu. Orlok advances upon Hutter, and Hutter's beloved wife, Ellen, senses through telepathy that her husband's life is in mortal danger; She screams for him and somehow Orlok is powerless to touch him. The next morning Hutter searches the castle, and discovers to his revulsion that Orlok is "sleeping" in the basement in a clean coffin filled with soil. Hutter then witnesses Orlok loading a cart with several coffins filled with soil, one of which he then hides in and they are driven off to be loaded on to a ship headed for Nuremberg. This soil is later revealed to be unhallowed soil from Orlok's own grave; according to "The Book of Vampires", Nosferatu must sleep by the day in the unholy soil from their graves to sustain their power. On board the ship, Orlok kills every crew member until only the captain and his first mate remain. Later when the first mate goes to the cargo hold to investigate, Count Orlok rises from his coffin, terrifying the first mate who jumps overboard in fear. The captain ties himself to the wheel of the ship but then Count Orlok creeps up on him and kills the captain. His journey by sea spreads plague all over Europe. Upon his arrival in Nuremberg, Orlok infests the city with rats that sleep in his coffins, and countless people fall victim to his plague, forcing the local authorities to declare a quarantine and provoking hysteria among the citizens. Rather than come back as vampires, however, his victims simply die. Ellen and Hutter know the causes of the plague but fear they are powerless to stop Nosferatu. Ellen watches sullenly as lines of coffins are carried through the empty streets, and she realises Orlok must be stopped. Ellen learns from "The Book of Vampires" that – rather than a sword through the heart – Orlok can only be vanquished if a woman pure in heart willingly allows him to feed off her long enough to prevent him from seeking shelter from sunrise. Ellen coaxes Orlok to her room and lies in bed whilst he drinks from her neck. The sun rises, and Orlok is burned away in a cloud of smoke. Knox is able to sense Orlok is dead, which saddens him. Ellen dies soon after. Trivia *Count Orlok is responsible for the myth that vampires turn to dust if caught in Earth sunlight - which arguably makes him one of the greatest influences in modern real life vampire lore. *A member of the Spys organisation, Troy Favelliano, bares a resemblance to Nosferatu. *Count Orlok makes a cameo appearance at the end of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Graveyard Shift". *Count Orlok was portrayed by Max Schreck in the classic 1922 silent horror film Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Graunes. He is also based on Bram Stoker's character, Count Dracula. Gallery Orlok_stairs.png|Sir Orlok creeping at the stairs. Orlok_creepy.jpg|Orlok's creepy-ass stare. Orlok_draw.jpg|A scary drawing of Nosferatu. Orlok.png|Orlok on the boat. Nosferatu.jpg|Nosferatu and Hutter. Nosferatu_at_the_door.jpg|Orlok creeping at the door. Count Orlok on throne.jpg|Count Orlok on his throne. Theme song Category:Scary! Category:Demons Category:Deceased Characters Category:! Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Undead Characters Category:Filled with Evil Category:Satanism Category:Misanthropes Category:Non Humans Category:Old Farts Category:Romanians Category:Giants Category:Gods' Creations Category:Pure Evil Category:Vampires Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters with Theme Songs